


Confianza

by MissKaro



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Dad Sesshomaru, F/M, Family, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaro/pseuds/MissKaro
Summary: Hay un poder superior en ese sentimiento, que solo un fuerte vínculo es capaz de generar.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) & Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Confianza

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.  
> Advertencia: Corto realizado con base en el avance del capítulo 15 de HNY. También el amo bonito puede ser un poco OOC (¿mucho?, por la afectación de abandonar a sus hijas).

**I**

* * *

**_Periodo Edo_ **

—Sesshōmaru-sama, tengo fe en usted —pronunció Rin con tristeza y fervor. 

El daiyōkai agradeció tener que irse, porque el torrente de lágrimas que empezó a soltar su compañera le lastimó el alma que gracias a ella había descubierto tenía.

Asintió, dándose la vuelta.

El par de pequeñas cobijadas por su brazo y estola parecieron sentir la congoja de su madre, porque comenzaron a soltar quejidos sin razón. Él apretó los dientes y se permitió afianzar su agarre de camino a la puerta de la choza donde Rin había dado a luz.

No dirigió ninguna mirada a la anciana sacerdotisa antes de emprender vuelo.

El aroma salado y melancólico de ese llanto lo acompañó en el viaje a su destino, mientras el latido de su corazón y la brisa del viento servían como un acicate para la intranquilidad de sus cachorras.

Finalmente llegó al bosque, aquel donde aterrizara años atrás, sangrando con la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Ese lugar cercano a los antepasados de las gemelas, enterrados cerca de una desaparecida aldea acabada por lobos; la misma en que sus padres se habían conocido y en la que había un pedazo del alma de su madre, por su primera muerte.

El recuerdo de esa memoria hizo inevitable que la poderosa criatura de cabellos plateados fuese más lejos en el tiempo, hasta un periodo en el que su padre vivía, poco antes del nacimiento de Inuyasha, cuando el _Gran Perro Demonio_ le había hablado de información y presentimientos que solo él tenía del futuro. Vaga y breve conversación que no sirvió más que para crear conflicto en el joven Sesshōmaru, invitado a acciones que le parecían inauditas. No obstante, por el vínculo y respeto que provocaba el viejo perro, el entonces Lord del Oeste había decidido cumplir sus peticiones.

_Desde las sombras asegurarse que Inuyasha llegara a la edad adulta._

_Enfrentar a su medio-hermano y dejarse ganar, a pesar de tener habilidad para acabar con él._

_Renunciar a sus propias crías durante su infancia, que sucedería al mismo tiempo que un cataclismo._

Todas tendrían su beneficio futuro, pero no eran preferencias de Sesshōmaru… Especialmente la última, pues se acompañaba con otros sucesos difíciles.

Para ser verdad, él no había querido llevarla a cabo; sin embargo, viendo que con la derrota de Inuyasha conoció a su primera protegida y amiga, la cuál una década más tarde se convertiría en su pareja, Sesshōmaru se había convencido de ir en contra de sus propios deseos.

Una presencia, unas veces molesta, otras útil, le recordó a Sesshōmaru el presente.

—Amo bonito. —Las palabras de su fiel sirviente Jaken fueron entrecortadas, toda vez que eran acompañadas de unos sollozos bajos dignos de una criatura inferior como él.

—Cuando sean capaces de proveerse su propio alimento y recordarte, las abandonarás —ordenó con frialdad Sesshōmaru, odiándose por tener que recurrir a esas circunstancias.

Recibió una ferviente confirmación de su servidor. No tuvo que verlo para saber su pose de reverencia y lealtad, siempre presente aun cuando generalmente le daba la espalda.

Pasadas ocasiones en las que Jaken se vio incapaz de proteger a la niña de su antiguo grupo pasaron frente a los ojos del daiyōkai, suscitando arrepentimiento y coraje por lo que debía hacer para garantizar el bienestar de sus preciadas hanyō.

Asimismo, con la conexión entre el pequeño demonio y él, Sesshōmaru pudo saber los pensamientos de Jaken, quien ya lamentaba el momento en que las gemelas aprendieran a atrapar un pez como la madre a la que cuidó.

—Si algo les ocurre, te mato —amenazó Sesshōmaru, guiándose por la impotencia y la costumbre.

Por primera ocasión, Jaken no replicó con alarma por su deceso, sino susurró una aquiescencia suave.

Sesshōmaru le dejó pasar la muestra de pena y se preparó para concluir esa tortura que por egoísmo ya había alargado mucho. Estaba teniendo más tiempo con las cachorras que Rin y era una traición a ella.

Lentamente caminó hasta un árbol en la oscuridad del pacífico y seguro bosque, estado del cual él había asegurado asesinando a cualquier criatura que pudiera tocarle un solo cabello a su progenie.

(Así como haría cuidadosamente a partir de ese día.)

Jaken se mantuvo quieto en la distancia, dándole privacidad.

Se arrodilló y cuidadosamente depositó a las dos criaturas contra el tronco. Las soltó observándolas con intensidad; Setsuna, el instante rodeado de su manto violeta, y Towa, la eternidad envuelta en una manta azul, enfocaron sus rostros en él, haciendo que Sesshōmaru presionara sus labios en una fina línea.

Vio confianza en sus facciones cándidas. También estaba en aquellos ojos de naturaleza demoníaca que lo contemplaban —aun si la hembra de Inuyasha jurara que los recién nacidos eran casi ciegos.

Sesshōmaru se permitió deslizar sus nudillos inofensivos en las frentes de ambas antes de incorporarse. En ese momento se despreciaba por haberse permitido desarrollar sentimientos como los humanos; de otra manera sería más sencillo abandonarlas.

Suspiró inaudible e imperceptiblemente, alejándose de una buena vez de las pequeñas.

Empuñó sus manos. Dejarlas ir se sentía como si sus propias garras y veneno lo estuvieran destrozando lentamente; era peor que la segunda muerte de Rin, dolorosa para él.

Su compañera y el aroma de sus cachorras le dieron fuerza para ponerse en pie y mirar decidido al astro color sangre en el cielo.

Rin le había depositado su confianza.

Las gemelas confiaban en él.

Y Sesshōmaru en su padre.

Towa, Setsuna, pronunció en su cabeza y, tras ello, se desvaneció en una esfera para acudir hacia su destino.

 _Alejándose de un momento imborrable de su eternidad en la tierra_.

* * *

**_Era Heisei_**

—Towa, las ranas son asquerosas. 

—Solo le gustan a los niños. 

—A mí me gustan —dijo la receptora de los comentarios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Entonces eres un niño, Towa-chan.

—Son horribles.

—Las odio.

La aludida ignoró a sus compañeras y siguió observando al anfibio verde que había en el estanque cerca de su escuela.

A ella le fascinaban esos animales de agua, de algún modo le daban confianza y le hacían feliz. Le provocaban una sensación cálida en su pecho, como al pensar en su hermana Setsuna, y tenía que verlas siempre que podía, para no olvidar lo que parecía un sueño. O para mantener la memoria de su gemela pelinegro jugando con ella en un bosque, antes de que el fuego le hiciera soltar su mano.

La chiquilla de ojos rojizos confiaba en esas criaturas por los recuerdos que le ayudaban a conservar. No iba a dejar de buscarlas cuando pudiera, aunque para eso las compañeras de su clase 1-B creyeran que era un niño.

Al cabo de unos minutos Towa se sintió sola con la rana verde y sonrió, contenta de recordar que Setsuna tenía unos cabellos rojos como ella.

Tiempo más tarde, un ruido lejano de una campana le hizo saltar. 

Debía regresar a casa o su familia se preocuparía.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en esta plataforma y este pequeño escrito parecía el indicado.  
> La idea de quién cuidó a las niñas de bebés me venía rondando en la cabeza, teniendo a Jaken como el más probable desde que se mostró que Sesshomaru se las llevó al nacer. No iba a escribirlo, pero cuando hoy vi el avance del capítulo 15 no pude contenerme; así aguantaré la semana. Me tomé un poco de licencia con el asunto del padre de los hermanos, para que fuera a tono con el asunto de la confianza; el amo bonito confiaba en su padre, Rin en él, sus hijas también y él lo hace con Jaken, en quien las niñas depositarían su confianza en tierna edad, aunque no lo recordaran después; muestro solo la escena de Towa por la falta de memorias de Setsuna.  
> En fin, no diré mucho del anime, es un spin-off fanservice (con la excepción de que hace sufrir más a los personajes que amamos). A ver qué nos trae la próxima semana.  
> Espero disfrutaran de este relato.  
> Besos, Karo.


End file.
